lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Lincoln
''"Every lion in the camp lines up to receive his new uniform: a plain white tunic with a large silver circle in the middle. Inside the circle is the symbol of the Rhinoceros Tribe, signifying that these lions are officially in the employment of the Rhinos. The lion workers are fully loyal to their new and permanent cause..." ''—JGREAD/narrator Lincoln is a named NPC created by JGREAD. He used to be a farmer for the lion tribe, but has since come under the employment of the Rhinos. Due to unfortunate past experiences, Lincoln had a grudge against Ravens and lion soldiers, but his faith in both was later restored. Biography Lincoln was a typical working-class citizen in the lion tribe. After Lycor and his scouts created a farm for the lions in the Grassy Plains, Lincoln was one of many lions to be moved there and turned into a farmer. Although at first sad to no longer live in Lion City, Lincoln enjoyed his job as a farmer, and helped to evolve the small farm into the Lion Pastures, the biggest farm in Chima at the time. However, everything changed when the Talon Industries ravens attacked. The evil ravens at their Grassy Plains Missile Base had been ordered to launch missiles at the innocent lions in the Lion Pastures. The ruthless barrage of missiles kept going even after Lincoln and the others surrendered. Luckily for the Lion Pastures, the tide turned when a legion of lion soldiers arrived to fight the ravens. The farmers wanted to use this as an opportunity to escape with their lives, but the soldiers forced them to stay in the now wrecked farm, despite the fact that the ravens were continuously launching missiles at them. Lincoln and the other farmers had a falling-out with the soldiers, and a very small, very brief civil war broke out, only for it to be cut short when the Lion Pastures were almost completely demolished by the missiles. Lincoln alone managed to escape all of this on his speedor. Rhino Employment Leaving the Grassy Plains, Lincoln lost faith in the lion tribe to protect its citizens, so he went to Rhino HQ. There, Lincoln made a deal with the rhinos on behalf of his fellow farmers. When the rest of the Lion Pasture farmers escaped and arrived at Rhino HQ as a caravan, Lincoln informed them of the deal he made; these lion farmers were now in the employment of the Rhino tribe, as the chief farmers. Since he'd been the one to make the deal, Lincoln used this as a way to take up a leadership role among the group. When they officially set up a large camp and farm in the Rhino territory, Lincoln and the other farmers received new white uniforms bearing the symbol of the Rhino tribe. In light of the recent events, Lincoln developed a grudge against ravens and lion soldiers. They'd been working for the rhinos ever since, but Lincoln became interested in working for Lysandre, since that lion recently gained power in the Rhino tribe. When a large portion of the Lion army arrived in rhino territory, Lincoln and the other workers began to feel awkward and uncomfortable in the presence of lion soldiers. Lincoln and the other lion workers hid in one of the rhinos' underground bunkers during the battle of Rhino HQ. They came back to the surface after the battle ended, only to find that their camp had been destroyed by the Black Overwatch forces. Lincoln and the others rebuilt their camp with help from the Lion and Raven soldiers who'd fought the attacking Crawlers. Lincoln relinquished his grudge against ravens and lion soldiers following this. However, Lincoln and the other lion farmers began reconsidering their allegiances after the Crawler attack, since the reason they'd joined the formerly neutral Rhino Tribe in the first place was so that they could escape all current wars. Later, as the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War continued, Lincoln disagreed with the rhinos' decision to claim a fraction of the northern Great Desert, as he believed it would only continue to cause more disagreements and further the conflict. Freeze Soon after those events, Lincoln decided to detach his small faction of lion farmers from the Rhinos, and after resigning from Rhino Tribe service, the lions moved up north and relocated their camp into The Iron Mountains, in an effort to completely separate themselves from any and all wars. Lincoln was confident that they were finally safe from conflicts, only for himself and his camp to ironically be attacked and frozen by the Brotherhood of Vultures, soon after the start of the Crawler—Ice Hunter War. Lincoln and all his lions remained frozen and in the captivity of the Vultures, up until Vamprah transferred them and the other frozen prisoners to Icestrike's Ultimate Glacier. Lincoln was put in King Icestrike's throne room, among other high-ranking Chimians like Bliston, Lewis Luggington and Scorpix. Rescue Lincoln and the others were eventually freed from the ice by Leodus and his allies. Lincoln travelled into the lower parts of the Ultimate Glacier and tried to regroup with his lions, but the HQ started to melt, and Lincoln fell through the floor. As the Glacier fell apart, Lincoln and the other lions were scattered throughout the Iron Mountains. Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:All Articles